Fragments - Lord of the Rings
by Kaelyan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles collectif NoName] : 7 min pour écrire 100 mots, à partir d'un mot/d'une phrase. /!\/!\/!\ Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating. (Je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires. Les droits de création des personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires).
1. Litchi

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 12 mars 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: litchi (Blue Wendigo)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Haldir se faufile dans la pièce. Il ne doit pas se faire repérer. Ce serait catastrophique. Il en va de son honneur et de celui de la Dame.

C'est le milieu de l'après midi et il sait que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais il a résisté le plus possible. Il doit en récupérer. Il est en manque. Peut-être aurait-il dû tout de même attendre la nuit.

Il touche enfin au but, se saisit de son butin et en remplit ses poches quand soudain...

« Le Capitaine de la Garde ! Mais quelle honte! »

Mortifié, il fuit par la fenêtre, semant des litchis dans son sillage.

* * *

.


	2. Ronces

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 17 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: ronces (Haru-carnage)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 100**

 **.**

Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses. Courir durant des jours. Dormir dehors par _tous_ les temps. Supporter l'autre asperge blonde aux oreilles pointues.

Il voulait bien faire à manger, même sans feu. Ramper dans les ronces, à longueur de journées. Il accepterait même de raccourcir sa barbe, tiens. Mais ça ? Non.

Ah, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ? Eh bien tant pis, il se débrouillerait autrement.

Ça ferait ralentir tout le monde ? Peu importait.

Il n'était qu'un égoïste ? Oui, et alors ?

Qu'ils se fassent tous à l'idée. Lui, Gimli, ne monterait _PAS_ sur ce canasson.

* * *

.


	3. Date

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: drame**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **date (Haru-Carnage)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 101**

 **.**

Aragorn frappa à la porte en bois.

« J'arrive, » marmonna la voix d'Haldir depuis l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit le battant et plongea son regard droit dans celui de l'homme, qui lutta pour ne pas se dandiner de gêne.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je venais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain, » répondit le dúnedain. « La bataille sera rude et Helm ne doit pas tomber. Nous n'en réchapperont pas tous. »

Haldir serra les dents et hocha la tête, une telle tristesse dans le regard que l'homme ne sut qu'ajouter.

« Vous survivrez, » assura le guerrier millénaire. « Demain ne sera pas la date de votre mort. »

* * *

.


	4. Baie

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: angoisse**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **baie (Hamish W. Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 103**

 **.**

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'aviez-vous en tête ! Vous savez que Vertbois est corrompu ! Pourquoi avez-vous touché ces baies ?! Inconscient ! Attard... »

« C'est bon ? » coupa une voix faible. « Je pense que j'ai saisit le fond de votre... argumentation. »

Haldir darda un regard furieux sur le dúnedain, où perçait encore l'inquiétude.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer ? »

« La migraine provoquée par vos hurlements, sans l'ombre d'un doute, » ricana Aragorn.

« Si seulement c'était possible, » souffla l'elfe, soudainement las.

« Pourquoi avez-vous eu peur pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Mais le capitaine se détourna.

* * *

.


	5. Sergent

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **:** **sergent (Paul)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 102**

 **.**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre jours qu'ils coursaient un groupe de gobelins. Et le rythme du guerrier était tout simplement impossible à tenir pour son organisme humain.

« Dépêchez ! Vous me retardez ! »

« Oui Sergent, à vos ordres, Sergent, » grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, mais forcément, l'autre, avec sa fichue ouïe elfique surdéveloppée, l'entendit.

« C'est capitaine ! » cingla-t-il. « Voilà une vingtaine de siècles que je ne suis plus sergent ! »

« Vous êtes Capitaine de la Marche, pas de la Course, » répliqua-t-il.

L'autre se figea et son regard ne fut pas totalement glacial. Il y avait une étincelle d'amusement tout au fond.

* * *

.


	6. Équilibre

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **équilibre (Lanae)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 105**

 **.**

L'herbe frottait contre son dos nu. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Un souffle chaud balayait contre son oreille.

« Ressens chaque muscle de ton corps, » murmura Haldir. « Ait conscience de ce que tu es capable de faire, et d'endurer. »

Aragorn expira, fermant les yeux pour chercher plus de sensation, plus de contact. Il savait que s'il faisait un mauvais mouvement, il aurait mal.

Couché au sol, torse nu, tenant deux dagues du capitaine sur la pointe des index, sans aucun moyen de les rattraper si elles tombaient et l'entaillaient... mais il savait que Haldir les rattraperait s'il perdait l'équilibre

* * *

.


	7. Marchandage

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **:** **marchandage (Storiesmania)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 96**

 **.**

« Trois arcs, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, » grogna le marchand

Plus loin, dans un mallorn, Haldir s'ennuyait.

« Si la marchandise n'avait pas été abîmée, je vous l'accorde. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas, » répliqua un garde de la Lórien.

Ça faisait des minutes que le marchandage s'enlisait. Le capitaine n'en put plus et se mit à prier les Valar de lui offrir une distraction. Rien ne vint, tout d'abord.

Puis un cor résonna, et trois secondes plus tard, il dépassait les deux autres pour s'avancer vers les porte-bannières du Gondor, le cœur rempli d'allégresse.

* * *

.


	8. Bison

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **:** **bison (Julindy)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 98**

 **.**

Le dúnedain s'étouffa lamentablement après avoir goûté une gorgée du breuvage. Il se reprit tant bien que mal, toussotant dans son poing. Il tenta de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux, mais l'elfe ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Dois-je vous emmener chez un guérisseur ? » se moqua-t-il.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce ? Une boisson elfique ? »

« En effet. On l'appelle petite eau. »

« La quantité d'eau doit être petite, en effet," marmonna l'homme, déclenchant un léger rire chez Haldir.

« Et quelle est cette plante ? » s'enquit-il en désignant l'herbe fine dans la bouteille.

« De l'herbe de bison. »

* * *

.


	9. Billevesée

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: général**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **:** **billevesée (Julindy)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

« Il suffit ! » s'exclama Aragorn, stoppant les deux conseillers qui hurlaient. « Sortez et revenez lorsque vous serez capable d'échanger avec calme ! » Les congédia-t-il. « Qu'on me laisse seul ! »

Il sortit de sa tunique un parchemin. Il le connaissait par cœur mais le relisait sans cesse pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il avait gagné le droit de gagner les Cavernes de Mandos après sa mort.

Deux années qu'ils l'avaient reçue. Depuis, tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire n'était que billevesées.

Il n'avait à l'esprit que deux orbes gris acier et des mèches dorées teintées de sang. Il voulait les revoir. Exemptées de sang.

* * *

.


	10. Stupidité

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 3 novembre 2018**

 **Genre** **: drame/mort**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **:** **stupidité (Julindy)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 104**

 **.**

Aragorn vit les yeux gris acier écarquillés de surprise. Puis la douleur commença à s'infiltrer, suivie d'une résignation gênée.

L'homme secoua la tête. Mille mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, cherchant à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'en laissa pas un sortir.

« Je suppose que je viens de perdre toute crédibilité concernant mes sermons sur la stupidité des hommes ? » souffla l'elfe dans ses bras.

Aragorn ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Cette lance m'était destinée, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Gondor a besoin d'un roi. Vous devez... »

Le dúnedain ferma les yeux.

« Je sauverai le Gondor, Haldir. Je vous le jure »

* * *

.


	11. Premier plaisir

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 1er février 2019**

 **Genre** **: général/romance**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **:** **premier plaisir (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **106**

 **.**

« Si on demande aux gens un moment précis concernant compagnon de leur vie, la plupart répondront : "Le moment où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux." Le premier regard, le premier toucher, ce genre de choses. »

Aragorn regarda celui qui partageait sa vie depuis des années.

« Je n'en ai pas, » avoua. « Mon premier plaisir, c'est me réveiller chaque matin avec toi. C'est te prendre dans mes bras. Ce sont ces moments douloureux ou nous sommes présents l'un pour l'autre. C'est toi, tout entier. »

Haldir haussa un sourcil

« Tu as encore parlé avec mon frère, » soupira-t-il. « Fichu poète... »

« Râle autant que tu veux. Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

* * *

.


	12. Aveugle

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 juillet 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: aveugle (Lanae's World)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 104**

 **.**

« Vas-tu m'obéir, saleté ! » gronda l'homme en lui enfonçant des éperons dans les flans et raccourcissant ses rênes au maximum alors que l'étalon gris se cabrait pour la énième fois.

Un homme apparut sur la droite et un elfe sur la gauche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard. Aragorn se saisit des rênes pendant que Haldir descendait l'homme, qui finit par terre.

Il se redressa, furieux, mais n'osa dire un mot devant le regard glacial de l'elfe et s'enfuit chercher une autre monture.

« Les hommes ne savent pas dresser les chevaux, » siffla Haldir. « Tu es un dúnedain, » ajouta-t-il face à la grimace de son ami.

* * *

.


	13. Sable

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 7 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: mort/amitié**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **:** **sable (Hermystic)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **112**

 **.**

Non. Cela ne se pouvait. Mais ainsi Eru avait-il décidé, alors il ne lui restait qu'à l'accepter. Il voyait déjà l'eau turquoise et le sable blanc des Cavernes de Mandos

La douleur l'envahit en même temps qu'un hurlement de désespoir et de rage. L'elfe sourit malgré la douleur.

Deux bras le retinrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement. Un regard bleu affolé.

Haldir doit lui dire avant de mourir qu'il fera un bon roi. Qu'il saura prendre les décisions difficiles, faire des sacrifices lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Il doit le rassurer. Aragorn est un être exceptionnel, un de ceux destinés à changer le cours de l'Histoire.

Il doit lui dire que... que... Il...

* * *

.


	14. Inéluctable

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 8 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Thème** **: i** **néluctable (Julindy)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **107**

 **.**

Haldir n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour les Humains. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un regard qui porte tant de choses qu'il ne peut qu'avoir envie de connaître l'histoire derrière l'homme.

L'elfe pense qu'une fois qu'il l'aura entendue, l'intérêt disparaîtra, mais c'est l'inverse qui se passe. Que lorsqu'il l'aura embrassé, il l'oubliera. Que lorsqu'il aura apprit par cœur chaque parcelle de son corps, il le laissera.

Mais chaque étape le rend plus dépendant. Il ne pense qu'à se perdre dans son corps, qu'à sentir grimper le désir jusqu'à l'explosion, qu'à l'aimer, encore et encore.

Parce que certaines choses sont inéluctables.

Et chérir Aragorn, c'est ce pour quoi il est né.

* * *

.


End file.
